Mrs Malfoy No More
by alixxblack
Summary: Rose watched as Draco Malfoy isolated himself from those who loved him, but she cannot watch Scorpius follow in his father's footsteps.


Disclaimer (1): You know the drill – copyright retention, blah blah – legal stuff – we're good. No fame, no fortune.

Disclaimer (2): This is an entry for the Houses Competition being hosted by MoonlightForgotten. Please see the bottom of the story for all appropriate Author's Notes.

* * *

 **Read & Enjoy**

* * *

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _One year ago your father had an accident while he was practicing alchemy. I know how close you are to him, and I understand your desire to help him out in his time of need. Having the philosophy of 'family first' is something I can admire in most any situation. Unfortunately, I think you forget that your family is not_ _only_ _comprised of those related to you by blood._

 _As your wife, please remember that I am your family too._

 _Many times since you started running your father's shoppe in Knockturn Alley we've had arguments about the work hours, the risks, the reputation, and the strain on our relationship. It seems that you're always running personal errands for your father – who still refuses to give up alchemy even though his face will never be the same. That burn will always be there when he looks in the mirror as a reminder, and yet he doesn't think to stop for his safety. Though his tenacity is admirable, you have begun sharing in his passionate drive._

 _Do you remember the cost of your father's dedication to his craft? Before his accident, there was the matter with your mother; and before even that –your grandparents. For years, Draco Malfoy has been a self-destructive force of nature and he's taking down everyone that stays by his side. I've been warning you that someday you go down that same path. You'll find yourself in the same situation._

 _I went to visit my parents a few days ago. My father has been asking if I am safe, if I am well, if there's anything suspicious going on at home that he needs to investigate. My mother offers her counsel at every any time we cross paths, whether it is at work or at home. Even Hugo sometimes apparates to our home when you've been off on some bender of alchemy with your father, just to make sure I'm taken care of when you've been gone from the shoppe too long. I lie to them, of course, because I'm too afraid to admit the truth._

 _You have been the love of my life. When I asked you last month to return to your post at the Ministry, you accused me of trying to stop you from pursuing your dream. You've never once told me you wanted to practice alchemy or trade in dark artifacts. In fact, there are many times you said you would never do those things because you wanted to be different. You wanted to bring something fresh to the Malfoy family name. Rest assured that the last thing I'd ever try to do is prevent you from being happy. That's why I'm writing this letter._

 _To be honest, before you started working with your father, we were much better off. As a couple, I mean, not with our finance. It is no secret that your father has plenty of money to spare on you. Astoria divorced him, asking for nothing but her dignity. Although, you should know that your grandparents filed documents with the Ministry to have Draco removed as the heir to the Malfoy estate. All along, I've been warning you that your father would reap what he sows. Soon enough he'll know the consequences of his decisions. When I cautioned you, in turn you preached at me the loyalty one must show to their loved ones. You reminded me how obligated you were to help him, and I sat back silently recalling our wedding vows. You wanted to see his dreams through, for his sake._

 _But that was never your responsibility._

 _I am your wife, and you have chosen to hold me as your equal. I am half of your whole. Or that is what I thought, but then you started acting to spite me when I asked you to spend more time at home. You turned our office into your workspace, damaging many of my books and personal belongings with your unpredictable experiments. Remember the argument we had when I came home to my wardrobe burnt to ash in the center of a hole in the wall? I stare at the hole in the wall sometimes. I ask myself how long I'll put up with your antics before I stop caring._

 _Only I'll never stop caring about you and your well-being…_

 _I love you, Scorpius, but I cannot continue on like this any longer. I cannot hold onto the 'maybe' of this relationship. Maybe you'll start listening to me when I say that I feel abandoned. Maybe you'll start putting me on your priority list. Maybe you'll see the dangerous path you're taking. Maybe you'll go back the way you were before... But maybe you won't do any of those things, and that possibility is too great for me. It is that reality which is forcing my hand._

 _Tomorrow you'll receive an owl from the Ministry where I've already filed a request for the dissolution of our marriage. I requested the forms weeks ago, but I've only just turned them in this morning. I'm sure that it won't take even half that time for you to agree and sign the papers. If you are the man I think you've become then you'll return everything with your signature immediately and agree to all of my terms._

 _As you might expect, I'm not asking for anything. The only thing I want from you is the only thing you are unwilling to give: yourself. You'll always be my first love. You have a part of my heart always, but only as a friend._

 _I wish the best for you, whatever that may be to you now._

 _For the last time,_

 _Mrs. Rose Malfoy_

* * *

My hand goes to my stomach. By the time Scorpius comes home to my letter and the request for divorce from the Ministry, I'll be long gone. The only person I could trust to help me figure out an escape from this messy marriage was Albus. Like his father, he became an Auror, and I've had to rely on him heavily during this transition.

He's found me a place in Romania, near the Lovegood boys, so that I won't be completely alone. Though they are significantly younger, Lysander and Lorcan have always been family friends. Their parents travelled often when they were babies. It wasn't uncommon to find them somewhere between the Potter and Weasley households growing up. I look forward to the laughs they'll give me and the stories of dragons I'm sure will come, whether I want them or not.

It'll be good practice, probably, for when I have my own child.

In exactly seven months…

Nobody knows I'm pregnant, though I think my mum suspects as much. If she has figured it out, I'm glad she hasn't asked me or said anything to my father. Disclosing my pregnancy as a part of the divorce will only complicate matters. I don't want Scorpius to abandon the path he is taking for a child he'll only resent. Committing my unborn child to a life of guilt and blame is unthinkable. I refuse.

Making this decision has not been easy, and it will continue to stress me out in the coming months. I choose not to dwell on the negative, though, and recall something my mother always said to me when I was younger: _doing the right thing isn't always easy_. Those teaching moments were often followed by the retelling of her struggles as the Minister of Magic, or about her days in Hogwarts. Breaking the rules had been difficult for her back then, but she knew it was the right choice. Doing the right thing will sometimes feel like work, and sometimes that's the only way to know that it is the right thing to be doing.

That's what I think about to find the strength I need to pick up my suitcase. It has an undetectable extension charm that my mom uses on _literally_ everything. Inside this luggage is the entirety of my life that exists independently of Scorpius. Nerves render me unsteady, but I make my way out the front door.

Someday my child will have questions about Scorpius. I don't know what I'll say when that time comes. All I know is that I'll be clear I did what I thought was best, what I thought would be safe. With any luck, I will find comfort in that child's eyes as well love and understanding.

Leaving is the _right_ choice…

…even if I'm crying hysterically as I go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ravenclaw, Bonus Round 2**

 **Era: Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts**

 **Prompt 1: Sometimes the right decision is the hardest.**

 **Prompt 2: She could bear to hold on no longer.**

 **1,423 words**


End file.
